The present invention relates to pumps for displacing liquids.
To move fluid from one place to another, pumps are often used. In doing so, the pumps create a localized pressure differential that results in a motive force, i.e., a vacuum, which displaces the fluid. Most conventional pumps are very adequate in performing this task, but in each case these pumps cannot transfer precise amounts of the fluids due to the residual pressure differential, or back pressure, created by the pump during the fluid transfer.
The present invention is a vibratory pump apparatus that allows an individual to pump liquids to a desired location without encountering problems after the device has been switched off due to the residual pressure differential remaining in prior art liquid pumping devices. Also, due to the use of inert materials in forming the apparatus, the apparatus may be used to pump caustic liquids, such as acids, without damaging the apparatus.